odurafandomcom-20200213-history
Elo
Elo(CN) (GOD OF WAR, BATTLES, AND WARRIORS) Symbol: Black Greataxe with Red Leather Wrappings Usual form: A male Human standing 6’3”, 213lbs, with long black thin hair, a short black beard and gray eyes. Wears silver plate mail and carrying a Black Great Axe with red leather wrappings. Elo was once a human, a mortal, the Master of Generals in the Kings Army, that was, until the 13th Battle of the Chaos Wars. Elo and his brigade (1st Brigade) were to attack the enemy head on, the typical, honorable position for the Master of Generals. One of his Lieutenant Generals, Damos, was to flank the enemy with the 3rd brigade. Damos was not happy to take up what he thought was the cowardice position and let his jealousy and hatred guide him on the battle field that day. Damos had tricked the 3rd brigade into attacking Elo’s 1st brigade. Elo, once aware that it was Damos’ 3rd attacking him called Damos out to a duel. Citing that the men should not suffer, that an honorable and courageous general would save his men and fight his own personal battles. Elo knew questioning Damos’ courage would surely get the General to the duel, and that it did. The two men met on the field of battle to settle the difference. The battle between the two generals went on neither man besting the other until Major Okris of the 3rd Brigade yelled out, “the enemy is upon us”. Though there was no enemy in sight he had hoped that the cry would distract Elo long enough for Damos to get the upper hand. The ploy worked and Elo looked just long enough to allow Damos to thrust his sword between the chest plate and helm of Elo, setting his blade through Elo’s throat. As Damos stood over the dead body of his former leader, the victory was short lived as he felt the cold steel of Okris’ dagger plunge into his spine. Damos too fell on the battlefield. Perhaps, that was punishment by the Gods for his tyranny and hatred. None of the men from either brigade dared move on Okris. He was feared by most of the men, for the tales of his quick rise in rank was filled with stories of murder. Though none of the men were witness to these stories many man had seen misfortune befall those around Okris. The battle with the enemy that followed found much misfortune on both the 1st and 3rd brigades, losing more than three fourths their men and finding Okris dead on the battlefield. There face down in the mud with two swords in his back it is unknown whether those swords were of his own men or those of the enemy. The three men would be raised and brought to stand at the thrown of the Mother of Gods. She would appoint each as a god of her house. Elo would be Neutral Good, God of War, Battles and Warriors. He would stand as an honorable warrior, who has courage and shows mercy to all warriors even his enemies when they are out matched. It is said that during many a great battle Elo and Damos could be seen in the thick of the battle fighting to yet another stalemate. Followers: Will celebrate Elo on the 16th day of the 8th month with a great dinner with mock battles as entertainment after the dinner. They also celebrate on the 13th day of the 1st month by a day of silence. Most followers have some strap of red leather that they wear most days.